User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Bloody Crow of Cainhurst - Chapter 2: Rise of the Bloody Crow
'''Rise of the Bloody Crow '''is the second chapter of my ninth fanfiction, "Bloody Crow of Cainhurst". This chapter is going to be very inaccurate to the lore, but I don't really care. This chapter is also pretty short. Enjoy. Rise of the Bloody Crow My name is Altair. I am the trusted and royal guard of Queen Annalise of the Vilebloods. I never leave my Queen's side unless told to. Equipped with my Cainhurst armor and Chikage, I am feared by many, and equal to none. I was granted the title "Crow of Cainhurst" due to the Crowfeather coat that I took from the dead body of a hunter who was foolish enough to attack me. It is a name that strikes fear into the hearts of anyone that hears it, no matter who’s side they are on. I always wore my helmet when on the job. My helmet protected my head flawlessly, but it made me very sweaty. The only part of my face that was visible are my eyes. When not wearing my helmet, I didn’t look as intimidating. I had short black hair and a beard, but I didn’t look like someone known for their skill and deadliness in combat. Despite being very dangerous, I’m surprisingly calm, collected, and tolerant. Unless you get on my bad side, I’d put up with anyone. I had a very violent uprising. I got into many fights while growing up, and got beaten around more times than I could remember. I had lost a total of nine teeth, and I only got four of them replaced. This taught me how to defend myself, and I learned that I had to fight to survive. My skill with a sword is unchallenged. I was always considered the best swordsman in the world. My deadliness with a firearm, however, was always questionable. I wasn't very accurate, and didn't really want to practice, since firearms didn't feel very good in my hand. My sword worked perfectly fine, so I didn't need another weapon. I lived in one of the many towers in Cainhurst, and spent about 50% of my free time there. My bedroom wasn't very decorated, but that didn't matter too much. I wrote a lot of stuff in my multiple journals, and kept them in a small chest, along with an extra outfit, Reitterpalasch, a fancy pistol, and some other random items. I got visitors sometimes, mostly women, but they never seemed to enjoy my company. Many Cainhurst nobles were present, but I answered to no one but my Queen. Usually, I only ever thought about my duty as a bodyguard, until I met someone. A distant relative of Queen Annalise, Maria, was very beautiful. I first laid my eyes on her when she was visiting Annalise. She walked in, kneeled down before the Queen, and they spoke. I couldn't take my eyes off of her the entire time she was there. I had never loved anyone until that day. I couldn't stop thinking about her afterwards. I was granted leave one day, and decided to introduce myself to Maria. She seemed interested in me, which I think is a good thing. I didn't really know how to talk to women, so I definitely seemed like an idiot when talking to Maria. She definitely liked me, but probably not the way that I liked her. I wanted to tell her how I felt, but I could never find the courage. Eventually, she told me that she was leaving Cainhurst to go to Yharnam. This greatly saddened me. I should have acted sooner. It was too late. Eventually, Queen Annalise noticed that I was always sad, and asked me what was wrong. Altair: I was in love with Maria, and now she's gone. Queen Annalise: Interesting. Altair: She's probably never coming back. Queen Annalise: Go find her. Altair: What? Queen Annalise: Go to Yharnam. Altair: That would require me to abandon my duty. Queen Annalise: I'll be fine. Go. Altair: Thank you, my Queen. I bowed to my queen, then left Cainhurst. I was worried that something bad was going to happen when I was gone, but I made my choice. I was going to Yharnam. Credits Was that chapter good? I don't really know. I actually looked up the lore of the Bloody Crow, and based this off of that. Tell me what you think in the comments. I just realized something: Despite being two "completely" different characters, I picture Altair and Harold almost exactly the same. They both have black hair, beards, a gold tooth, three silver teeth, and speak with Tommy Flanagan's voice. Altair, however, is much younger, has short hair, doesn't have all of the scars, and is missing 5 more teeth. They also have different personalities. Category:Blog posts